The present invention relates to a toy airplane that flies when thrown into the air, and more particularly to such a toy airplane, which is made by clamping component parts to one another that are obtained from a sheet member by stamping.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a prior art toy airplane that flies when thrown into the air. This structure of toy airplane is comprised of a fusclage 1, a main wing 4, and an elevator 5. The fuselage 1 comprises a wing slot 2, an elevator slot 3, and a vertical stabilizer 6. The main wing 4 and the elevator 5 are respectively fastened to the wing slot 2 and the elevator slot 3. This structure of toy airplane has numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. The whole design of the toy airplane is monotonous and less attractive. This design does not allow additional airplane accessories to be attached to the fuselage or the main wing. PA1 2. Because the main wing and the elevator are respectively plugged into the wing slot and the elevator slot and no retainer means is provided to secure the connection between the fuselage and the main wing/elevator, the main wing or elevator may fall out of the fuselage when the toy airplane is thrown into the air. PA1 3. The limited area of the main wing and the elevator cannot help the toy fuselage fly in the air for long. PA1 4. This design of toy airplane cannot be equipped with a delta wing.
If a long wing slot is made on the fuselage for the installation of a delta wing, the structural strength of the fuselage will be destroyed.